Zul'Gurub
=General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 20 *'Location:' Northeast Stranglethorn Vale, Eastern Kingdoms *'Released:' Patch 1.7 *'Final Boss:' Hakkar the Soulflayer *'Abbreviation:' ZG ---- Background History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal’ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal’ai priests discovered that Hakkar’s physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul’Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Features thumb|Hakkar the Soulflayerthumb|Zul'Gurub *Over 120 new Epic and Superior items, including a new five piece set for each class! *Players can build up their reputation with the new Zandalar Tribe faction in order to gain a variety of rewards! *Tons of Zul'Gurub quests available at the Zandalar base on Yojamba Isle! *Highly scripted boss encounters unlike any you've experienced before! *3 Day raid timer. (Changed to 3 day timer in patch 1.9) =Quests= * Stand alone quest given by Exzhal on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. Pay attention to the scene acted out where this quest is received and turned in. ** Belt of Shrunken Heads (plate) ** Belt of Shriveled Heads (mail) ** Belt of Preserved Heads (leather) ** Belt of Tiny Heads (cloth) * ** Zandalarian Hero Badge ** Zandalarian Hero Charm ** Zandalarian Hero Medallion * * Given by Dirk Thunderwood at Cenarion Hold in Silithus, this quest also enters the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj * (Thottbot) Stand alone quest given by Vinchaxa on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale =Guide= Recommended Route thumb|Zul'Gurub overhead view From experience this is the most efficient path to take through the instance. #Come in and go straight, across the first bridge turn right and head up and kill High Priestess Jek'lik. #Go back down and across the second bridge to find the room containing High Priest Venoxis. #Behind Venoxis's Room take the right path, and continue going up. Here you can go straight up and kill Bloodlord Mandokir or take a right through the path with spider webs to High Priestess Mar'li. #Here those who plan on doing the Edge of Madness should do it now to get it out of the way. #Down the path to your right you'll find High Priest Thekal. #After Thekal off the path to the left you'll find the camp to spawn Gaz'ranka, kill him if desired. #Back up the hill, down the road and inside the pyramid there, you'll find High Priestess Arlokk. #Go back and kill Jin'do if you want to, and have time. #Back down the ramp, and over the bridge to Hakkar, and you've cleared all of Zul'Gurub. Strategy Guide *Zul'Gurub strategy guide including all bosses. *Clickable map and boss loot tables The map hyperlinks to strategy guides and loot tables when each boss is clicked on. = Loot = Zul'Gurub raiders receive loot through several systems. There are standard drops from the bosses (described at Zul'Gurub Loot), quest-based rewards that require Zandalar reputation and special rare drops from bosses (see Primal Hakkari), and rewards that are received after collecting various difficult tasks inside the instance (see Zul'Gurub Trinket and the Enchants discussion, below). =Faction Rewards= Getting reputation with the Zandalar Tribe offers several benefits. Armor sets Class-based armor sets completed at certain levels of reputation, requiring Primal Hakkari drops. Full list on: Zandalar Armor Sets Crafting recipes The Recipes can be bought at Rin'wosho the Trader on Yojamba Isle in the far northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. All recipes are BoP. All results are BoE. Full list on : Faction Recipes Enchants Zul'Gurub offers unique enchants for the head, leg and shoulder slots. For creating these enchants you need to be Friendly (head and leg) or Exalted (shoulder) with the Zandalar Tribe. The head and leg enchants are obtained within the instance itself from an NPC named Zanza the Restless. He is located in a small "temple" after Lord Venoxis, and just before you go up the ramp toward Bloodlord. See the full list here: Zul'Gurub Enchants Necklaces Upon reaching friendly reputation you can receive a neck slot item (as well as some gold and rep), e.g. the Maelstrom's Tendril from Falthir the Sightless. You can upgrade these items as your reputation improves. = Encounters = Bosses Also see Strategy Guide. A map of the instance including the bosses' locations can be found at wowguru. Hakkar, and the Aspects thumb|Zul'Gurub boss distribution thumb|High Priest Venoxis as an avatar of Atal-tek and as a troll The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities (Hexxer, Mandokir, etc.) #High Priestess Jeklik - Bat Aspect #High Priest Venoxis - Snake Aspect #High Priestess Mar'li - Spider Aspect #High Priest Thekal - Tiger Aspect #High Priestess Arlokk - Panther Aspect #Hakkar the Soulflayer Optional Bosses The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. As such, you can choose to kill or skip them, it won't change your encounter with the Bloodgod. Bloodlord Mandokir Jin'do the Hexxer Gahz'ranka